Simple Man
by JenCrissColfer
Summary: The morning after Derek and Stiles celebrate their five year anniversary. Lots of fluff and romance ahead. So be warned


**Simple Man**

When Derek woke up he found himself alone in bed. He reached out to touch his mate's side of the bed and found the sheets still warm. So he hadn't been up long.

Derek stretched languidly and started to smile. Stiles' heartbeat was in the kitchen; Derek could hear the iPod playing on repeat. Stiles favorite song of the week; 'Simple Man' by Andreas Kuemmert, a German singer and songwriter who won "The Voice". Stiles stumbled over it by accident on YouTube and fell in love with the song. Sometimes his mate is stupidly romantic.

Derek could only imagine what he would find downstairs; Stiles humming along with the song and dancing through the kitchen. He stretched again and felt the twinge in his ass. The sun was streaming through the windows of their bedroom and Derek thought back to last night and broke out in an even bigger smile. They had celebrated their five year anniversary with a fancy dinner and a night of passionate love making. God Derek's cock still twitched at the thought of Stiles entering him over and over again. He's still loose.

Derek never thought he would have this. A life with Stiles, Stiles' unconditional love or as Stiles likes to say his undying love. A pack again that was still growing. Erica and Allison were both pregnant. Lydia and Jackson already had a one year old daughter who was also a werewolf. Danny and Ethan adopted a baby girl last year. Derek couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Or actually he could…when his family was still alive. Derek shook his head, he promised himself not to go down that road. They were dead; nothing he could do would change that. He did however rebuild the house in the woods with the help of the pack. He bought it back from the city before they could wreck it. He lived there now with Stiles who was getting his degree in teaching from BH Community College.

Derek hopped out of bed, went to the master bathroom to brush his teeth and took a quick shower to get rid of Stiles' spunk and the evidence of their lovemaking. When he was done he slipped into his favorite sweatpants and went downstairs.

Derek paused at the doorway to the kitchen and could barely suppress the laughter that wanted to bubble out of him. Like he'd predicted, Stiles danced in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand and their dogs dancing around him. Their spoiled mutts were hoping that some of the food would fall to the floor, which happened quiet a lot when Stiles was cooking (which Derek knew was on purpose). Buttercup and Jellybean (why Derek let Stiles decide the names of their dogs he still didn't know) got a whiff of their Alpha and abandoned their begging for food to come running to him. Derek crouched down and scratched them behind their ears. God he loved these ridiculously cute dogs. After he gave them their morning scratch and received dog kisses in return he went over to Stiles and snaked his arms around his waist. Derek sniffed and kissed his neck and tightened his hold on his mate.

"Good morning, baby", Stiles said, turning around to get a proper kiss which Derek gladly returned.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up", Derek actually pouted and Stiles had to laugh at that.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to make you breakfast. Sort of as a thank you for last night", Stiles kissed him again and Derek could only hum at that.

"I'm not that cheap that you can pay me with breakfast", Derek said and grinned suggestively. He hoisted Stiles up on the counter and Stiles put his legs around his mate's waist.

"Worked for the last five years", Stiles said between kisses. Derek's kisses were intoxicating. He smelled like wood, earth, wolf and pure Derek. Stiles thought if they could bottle Derek's smell he could make a fortune off of it.

Stiles was getting hard again in his sweats. He didn't think that was possible after last night. Derek let his hands roam over Stiles delicious body and strong back.

"Aren't you sick of that song yet?" Derek asked as they parted. Neither of them were in a hurry to continue what they started. They had time. But he didn't step back from his mate. Derek still had his hands on Stiles' thighs and Stiles had his hands around Derek's shoulders.

"Nope", Stiles answered. "It's a song that puts me in a good mood whenever I hear it."

"I thought I did that last night…put you in a good mood I mean" Derek countered.

"Ohhh you did, baby, but this song reminds me so much of us" Derek's expressive eyebrows went up at that.

"That song is about a man who fell in love with a girl, who ignores him. How is that even remotely like us?"

Stiles flushed at that. "Well, if you count out the girl part, it fits us to a T. Think about it, Derek. You thought you weren't good enough for me. I thought I wasn't good enough for you and that my mortality was in the way. And I saw in you what no one else would." Well and if Derek got a little teary eyed at that he would deny it under torture. "That you're a good man. Kind. Fierce. A knight in shining armor - my knight in shining armor. A good Alpha, who cares deeply about his pack. Who protects it with all he has. And I'm just the 'Simple Man' who doesn't have anything to offer except my undying love to you."

_I know yeah_

_I need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
I think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?_

"Dance with me" Derek said and helped Stiles back down just as the song started…again. They swayed softly to the music with Derek as lead.

_If I couldn't put a ring on your finger  
I put a roof over your head  
If I could only give you love and devotion  
would you still need something else instead_

_I need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
I think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?_

_Need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
Think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?_

"You give me all those things Derek." Stiles whispered and looked up to his beautiful Mate. "It is a miracle that you love me and I'm sure you feel the same way. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles again while they swayed to the music.

"_Could you love a simple man?"_ Stiles sang along and looked at Derek.

"Well" Derek sniffed. "That's a stupid question. I couldn't love anyone else. And besides wouldn't all that make me the 'Simple Man'." Derek asked and leaned in again to kiss Stiles with all the love he had.

When they parted again Stiles was left breathless.

"We're both 'Simple Men'" Stiles answered. He put his head on Derek's shoulder with a content sigh and watched their dogs fondly as they started to dance around them.

"I can live with that."

watch?v=PZTsUVYlMg8 I suggest to listen to the song while reading it.

Lyrics to Andreas Kuemmert's "Simple Man":

If I was a man  
Just a simple man  
I didn't know what I wanted from life  
and I didn't have no plan  
would it be enough  
if all I have was all my love  
would you be OK, would you know how  
to love me if I wasn't the man I am now oh

I need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
I think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?

If you were a girl  
just a normal girl  
if you weren't so damn beautiful  
would this still work  
Well I know it would,  
cause what we have is too good to end  
and though I know you pretend that you feel the same and you claim  
that you never find love again

I know yeah

I need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
I think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?

yeah yeah yeah

If I couldn't put a ring on your finger  
I put a roof over your head  
If I could only give you love and devotion  
would you still need something else instead

I need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
I think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?

Need a miracle to ever make you love me  
so that you never choose another man above me  
If I was a simple man  
Take one look on you just walk right by me  
Think that you could never see the man inside me  
Could you love a simple man?  
Uuuh  
Could you love a simple man?  
yeah - yeah yeah yeah


End file.
